


The Magical Balance

by EclipseStoryWritter, kendoe555



Series: The life of Lora Lily Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendoe555/pseuds/kendoe555
Summary: Minny can apparently travel to different Multiverses... How? Magic of course!Lora just has to try not to fangirl to hard....
Series: The life of Lora Lily Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707463
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. A Crash Course in Friendship!

After all the excitement she has been going through recently, Minny decided to read a bit to relax.

She had just sat down with a Harry Potter Book, Winky on her lap, when she got sucked into the words of her book.

Literally.

One second she was opening the book up to read- the next it had become a portal and sucked her into it.

Lora had decided to dedicate this day of her Giftmas vacation into finally mastering her animagus form.

She had already completed most of the steps, all that was left was to do a full transformation.

She had taken a shortcut from her bedroom to the beginning of the puzzle security system before getting ready to transform.

That's when things got crazy.

Lora was about to transform when she was suddenly crushed by a duel-colored skeleton.

“MERLIN'S PANTS!”

“What the fu-!”

“GET OFF ME!” Lora was able to throw the skeleton off her back causing them to crash into a snow poff.

The skeleton sits up. “How did I get here??” 

Lora quickly pulls out her wand and points it at the skeleton. “That's what I'd like to know!”

The other girl points at the wand, scrambling back.

“What is that!?” She then seems to come to some sort of conclusion. “Are you a Frisk? Don't hurt meeeee-”

She puts her hands up as if bracing for an attack.

“A stick... No it's obviously a wand. And Why would you think I'm Frisk? Do I look like I'm wearing strips to you?!” Lora replies sarcastically.

“I'm panicking okay?!" The girl pauses, lowering her arms and tilting her head. "Who are you then?”

Lora sighs and puts her wand in her inventory.

“Names Lora, Lora the Witch.”

She puts out her hand to help the skeleton up. “I wasn't expecting to meet any Skeletons today....”

Minny calms down a bit and grabs Lora's hand. “Nice to meet you Lora! I'm Minny... have I heard of you from somewhere?”

A loud _Pfffffffftttttt_ sounded when their hands met.

“Ha! The old Whoopie cushion charm! It's always funny! And Minny..... that name seems to spark some memory of mine......”

Minny laughs at the sound.

“... does this mean you're a Sans then?”

Lora helps Minny stand.

“I wouldn't say that exactly... I'm more of an obsessed Fangirl with the only Monster Soul in this world and abilities just like Sans....”

Minny freezes.

“Fan...girl?”

“An obsessed one.”

“Does Undertale exist here??”

“Nope~ not to my knowledge anyway.....”

“Wait... what's your last name?”

“Potter. Why?”

Minny starts mumbling to herself, “so is this Harry Potter then- “ then turns to Lora “-is there a Harry here?”

“He's my little bro. Well technically we're twins..... but I'm the oldest.”

“Wait-” Minny points dramatically at the other “YOU'RE LORA!!”

Lora winces and rubs her ears. “Yes! Oww.... I did introduce myself as such.... no need to yell.....”

“oops sorry…" Minny sheepishly replies, "But no! I read a fanfiction about you!! Before I died!”

“Wait.... You Died Too!?”

Minny rapidly nods her head.

“Yeah!”

Lora takes another look at Minny before her face brightens in realization.

“DOUBLE WAIT! You're Minny! The Goddess of Balance! I read a fanfiction about YOU before I died!”

“What the heck?? That is so random? How did this even happen??”

“Magic. That's all I'm going to think as the answer. Unless of course the one of the people watching/reading about me want to give an even better answer through the ask box......? .... No... ok. Magic is the answer.”

“That's fair- do you think that my past self is one of the people in the ask box who talked to you? Cause I know that I did say a few things…”

“Probably. Or maybe your past self is your current self and your current self is another version of your Past self. And your past self is reading what your current self is doing and wishing that they are you.”

“I'm... not even going to try to understand whatever you just said…” Minny looks around. “hey, have you seen my cat anywhere? She was on my lap when... this happened.”

“....no actually..... I was too preoccupied with you landing on top of me when I was trying to do my first full animus transformation....”

“ ...yeah- sorry about that...." Minny starts yelling into the surrounding woods.

"Winky? You here??”

Lora looks around the area to try and find the Skeleton cat. “Come on out kitty.... it'd be just Pawsome to meet you~”

“Pfft- what a purrfect pun- there!“ Minny points to a tree “Winky! How did you even get there??”

“Don't know but I don't think we should Leaf her up there..... want me to get her down?”

“One sec- she might just needle little push-”

Minny takes a deep breath.

“Winky! I have food!”

Winky jumps down and immediately runs to Minny.

“Always works!”

Minny runs a hand down Winky's spine as said cat tries to find the food that she doesn't have.

“Wow. That Tuna out fine. Glad she didn't find anything fishy about that…”

Minny tries to think of a fish pun before giving up. “Yeah. Do you have anywhere warm for her?”

“I think the cabin is the warmest place for miles. Just head up this path. Don't worry about the puzzles, they're harmless. I'll make sure the fire is going strong in the fireplace!” Lora jogs the opposite direction of the puzzles and vanishes into a shortcut.

Minny chuckles and puts Winky in her sweater, trying to use her magic to keep the kitty warm.

“Can't say I'm surprised- she's probably getting Harry-”

Minny starts heading down the path.

Harry- who was currently talking to Hermione- sneezes “A-chue!”

Lora appears from her shortcut at the top of the stairs. “Bless you bro! Hope you're not catching a cold…”

“OF COURSE I'M NOT! SOMEONE MUST BE TALKING ABOUT ME THATS ALL!”

“Whatever you say bro..... By the way a new friend of mine is coming to visit. She should be here in the next half hour or so…”

“I'LL MAKE SURE TO GO GET THE HOT CHOCOLATE READY!” Harry then heads to the kitchen to prepare. 

_** Back with Minny… ** _

Minny walks into the next clearing. “Is this... the electric maze?”

Turning her head, she notices a sign that read, “This is an electric maze! Please take one of these metal balls before attempting the maze!" With an arrow pointing to a pile of metal balls.

Minny grabs one.

“That’s convenient.”

Minny pauses, staring at the maze that she couldn't see.

“Do you think I could chuck this at the wall- wait there’s footprints-”

Minny follows the footprints to the other side of the clearing.

“I did it! ...Can I keep this?” she asks nothing, pointing to the metal ball.

She then spots a Convenient Sign(TM) saying “Yes! Yes you can keep the metal ball! Congratulations on getting through the maze!”

“The convenience of that sign fills you with determination- hehe I crack myself up-”

Minny walks to the next area. “Let’s seeeeee- is it theeee switch one next or the first X thingy-”

She sees yet another sign, which was nailed to tree.

“There is no convenient switch here!” An arrow points to a switch. “This switch Is totally NOT the win instantly switch!” Another arrow points to the same switch.

Minny hums in thought.

“Ya know, this is probably fake but-” Minny flips the switch.

The game is instantly won upon the switch being flipped.

Minny notices another sign under the first one, “HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT THE FIRST SIGN LIED!?”

' _was that there before?'_

Minny cheers, “Yeah! I’m smart!”

And resumes walking.

“Hmm... I wonder how many they have... cause I honestly can’t remember-”

Minny reaches next puzzle.

A nearby Sign read:

“Just two more puzzles before you reach your destination! Congrats! For this puzzle many different tiles do different things! But I forget what does what! So press the button and good luck! Only thing I know is that pink tiles are safe tiles....”

“oh no not this one- wait does the 'two more puzzles' include this one?”

She pushes the button.

“Whatever I’ll figure it out later.”

The path lights up in colors before finally settling on all pink with red on either side.

Minny sighs.

“... I’m not even surprised- “

Minny walks on the pink tiles and heads to the either second to last or the last puzzle when a thought pops into her head.

“Is there a bridge of doom? Ohhhh maaaan I hope not-”

Minny sees one more sign.

“WELCOME TO THE LAST PUZZLE! WHILE MY SISTER'S PUZZLES MAY NOT HAVE LEFT YOU STUMPED, THIS FINAL PUZZLE IS OF THE DESIGN OF THE AMAZING HARRY! 

Bro did you just pun?

I DID NOT AND YOU CAN'T PROVE OTHERWISE!

But it's in writing bro...

I SAID YOU CAN'T PROVE OTHERWISE!

NOW GOOD LUCK WITH MY PUZZLE TRAVELER!”

Minny snorts.

“Oh man that’s amazing-”

Then she sees the puzzle, which was basically a real life version of the Escher stairs painting.

“Holy fuuuuu- nope! Not today!”

Minny pulls up her magic and starts 'writing'.

“I somehow manage to walk through the entire puzzle as if it wasn’t there- and warm up Winky some more with my magic while I'm at it- keeping her comfortable.”

Once she walks through the final puzzle, she releases her magic and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank fgod that worked- I'm not sure what I would've done otherwise..."

With one last glance at the puzzle, she walks to the house just ahead.


	2. Hot Puns and Magic Sparkles

Hermione heard a knock on the door. 

Shortly after Lora announced the arrival of her friend, Harry had entered the kitchen to prepare snacks and Lora fell asleep on the couch.

Seeing as neither of the siblings were going to get the door she went to answer it herself.

As Hermione opens the door she begins speaking.

“Hello you must be Loras fri-” she then sees Minny and screams, slamming the door closed.

“HARRY THERE'S A SKELETON AT THE DOOR!”

Minn,y who was standing outside, shouted as the door shut on her.

“Wait I’m nice I swear!”

Harry comes out of the kitchen and heads to the door.

“ARE YOU SURE YOU WEREN'T SEEING THINGS...?”

He opens the door and blinks in surprise.

“HUH? YOU REALLY ARE A SKELETON... YOU'RE WELCOME TO COME INSIDE.... BUT IF YOU EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO TALK WITH MY SISTER....” he marches over to the living room to wake Lora up.

“SISTER.... DID YOU COMMIT NECROMANCY....?”

Lora blinks up blearly at her brother. “.... huh.... no...?”

Minny just sort of awkwardly stands in the doorway as she watches the twins.

“I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE..... I'VE SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE IN THE BOX LABELED 'TOTALLY NOT PORN' HIDDEN IN YOUR CLOSET.... IT'S FULL OF DRAWINGS OF A SKELETON YOU'VE LABELED SANS.....AND THE SKELETON AT THE DOOR LOOKS RATHER SIMILAR DESPITE THE ODD COLORING.....”

Lora blushes heavily.

“WH- When did you go through my closet?!”

“WHEN I PACKED YOUR BAGS FOR SCHOOL....”

“Oh..... right...... I should come up with a better hiding spot for that box…”

Hermione then speaks up, “Ummm..... there's still a skeleton at the door…”

Lora jumps up from the couch and runs to the door.

“MINNY! Welcome to Snowdin Cabin!”

Minny was still reeling from what she heard about Lora’s skeleton pictures she had.

“Where did you get sans fanart?”

‘ _W_ _hy was that the thing I fixated on_ -’

“Wait- are they NSFW-?” Minny was both confused and slightly concerned. 

Lora blushed at that.

“I got bored..... so I drew it. I plan to use magic to make the pictures move when I figure out how..... and I didn't draw anything TOO bad....” she crosses her arms, “And Skeletons are hot... so I'm not to blame entirely…”

Minny starts blushing as well.

“And what’s your definition of 'not too bad'?? And that’s fair- wait... I’m a skeleton?”

Lora looks Minny in the sockets. 

“And you're hot. I admit it. Even though I'm straight.”

“Wh- huh-? I- “ Minny blushes bright silver, trying to respond but failing.

“As far as my definition of 'not too bad'..... the pictures are fully clothed if that's what you're worried about.”

Minny was still recovering from the complement.

“Th-that's good…”

“Anyway..... come on in.” Lora takes Minny by the hand and tugs her inside before closing the door. “My bro doesn't like leaving the door open too long. He says it wastes wood. but I find it as an excuse to be on fire with puns~”

Minny snickers lightly. “That _was_ a pretty lit pun.”

“I could have done better. But I feel a little burned out at the moment.”

“Yeah, your face does look a bit ashen.”

Harry brings in some hot chocolate and warm cookies.

“I BETTER NOT HAVE HEARD MORE FIRE PUNS SISTER..... I'LL HAVE TO REDUCE YOU TO CINDERS IF I DID!”

“Good one bro..... I'm so proud that you finally came out of the woodwork and punned~”

“I DID NO SUCH THING!”

Minny joins in, “Wow we’re on fire with all of these puns!”

“NO! NOT YOU TOO!”

Winky pops out of Minny's sweater with a meow and walks over to Harry.

“THIS SKELETON CAT SEEMS TO AGREE WITH ME. SO NO MORE PUNS!”

“no need to be so coal-d!”

“Meh heh heh heh....... good one~ we'll get my bro and your cat to warm up to puns eventually~”

Minny giggles.

“One day they’ll see the light of our ways”

“That gives me a bright idea! We will continue to pun until they convert to our ways!”

“THAT'S IT! NO HOT CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!”

Lora stares in shock at Harry.

“WHAT?! Bro! Please! Not my hot chocolate privileges!”

“TO LATE. JEVIL GETS YOUR PORTION NOW.”

Lora falls dramatically to her knees. “NOOOOoooooo......!!!!”

Minny was just wheezing off to the side.

Hermione spoke up. “Well then. Now that the dramatics are finished. Shall we go to the living room to discuss WHY there is a Skeleton here?”

Minny's brain then decides to butt in. _'That’s racist-'_

But something else comes out of her mouth.

“What if... I don’t know either?”

“THEN WE SHALL DISCUSS WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE AND WHAT HAPPENED TO GET YOU HERE. OR MORE ACCURATELY, MY SISTER AND YOU WILL DISCUSS WHILE I TAKE HERMIONE TO MY ROOM SO WE CAN WRAP OUR GIFTMASS PRESENTS WHILE LORA IS DISTRACTED... COME ALONG HERMIONE!”

Harry takes Hermione's hand and leaves for upstairs.

“Tch- he always catches on to me.....”

Minny snorts.

“You two are adorable.”

“Since I'm only 12, I'll own that, thank you very much. I'm adorable and I know it.”

Minny starts giggling again.

“G-good.”

Lora takes a seat on the couch and gives Minny her hot chocolate. Then she pulls out a ketchup bottle to drink.

“So, any ideas on what to do now?”

Minny takes a sip of the hot chocolate before sighing.

“I have no idea. I should get back soon- or my magic will run out, and... aw shoot-”

Lora looks at Minny in concern.

“What's wrong?”

“The boys are probably freaking out... they better not start fighting while I’m gone-”

Lora relaxes back onto the couch.

“I wouldn't worry too much. I doubt our timelines are matched up. An hour for me could be a minute for you after all. I know when I was reading your fic only a few days passed over the span of multiple chapters.”

Minny pauses before nodding.

“You do have a point there- your fic was a bit back and forth- but there were quite a few time skips… doesn’t really explain how I got here though.”

“Glad to know that I'm not being watched 24/7 at least... I'm gonna stick with my earlier explanation of magic though." Lora takes a sip of her ketchup, "The question is whether its Wizard magic or Monster magic…”

Minny's eyebrows furrow.

“...maybe it’s a mix of both? What were you doing before I fell on top of you? Sorry about that- by the way.”

Lora waves off Minny's apology and speaks, “I was about to attempt my first full Animagus transformation. What were you doing?”

“I was..." Minny pauses, realization dawning on her face, "...reading Harry Potter”

Minny then facepalms. “I’m an idiot sometimes I swear-”

Lora looks at Minny curiously.

“So you have an idea on what happened...?”

The skeleton sighs.

“My magic has been acting up lately- and I’ve been teleporting to anyone that I even have a passing thought about- I must have thought about you or something- of course- it could be something else.”

“Hummmmmm........ that sounds a lot like accidental magic..... I used to do the same thing when I was younger and ended up teleporting to Harry CONSTANTLY. Do you think you might have wizarding magic too? And it's acting up now because you don't know how to control it?”

Minny shrugs, “I don’t have any idea- I mean- maybe? Honestly I’m still not quite sure how to use my monster magic either.”

“I've found monster magic mostly instinctual. Then again Occlumency might have had a hand in that... here-” Lora takes out her wand and hands it to Minny.

“Give this a wave. If something happens, we know you have wizard magic. If not, then it's probably your monster magic.”

Minny takes the wand and glances at Lora.

“If I blow something up this is your fault.” And waves it.

The wand shoots out silver sparkles- coating both girls in the stuff.

“What the-??" Minny stares in shock at the wand. "I didn’t think that would actually work??”

Lora takes her wand back and quickly vanishes the sparkles.

“Well it looks like it did…”

“I have no idea how wizard magic works!”

Minny was slightly panicking. Wasn't she OP enough??

Lora places a hand on the skeleton's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

“Well... first we need to get you a wand that suits you…Then you can have my copies of the first through seventh year curriculum. I've already read and memorized everything in them…”

Minny stares at Lora, “First of all, how the heck did you manage to do that- and second, I stubbornly refuse to actually go anywhere- do you think I could just Create it?”

Lora shrugs.

“It's worth a shot. I basically did the same thing. What I did was take my magic and let my SOUL shape it into the bone wand I have now.”

“True..." Minny then shrugs as well.

"Alrighty then.”

She holds out her hand in front of her, calling on her magic to create.

“I bring my magic up and let it do as it pleases while forming into a wand, before falling into my hand once it’s finished.”

At the end of her sentence, a long wand lands in Minny's hand, looking to be about 12 inches long, and was fairly skinny. Two different kinds of wood twisted around each other in a spiral up the entirety of the wand, one white and one black- with a silver crystal nestled within it on the thicker end- which Minny was pretty sure was the handle. And she wasn’t sure how she knew this- but Minny could tell that the core in the black wood was unicorn hair, and in the white wood was thestral hair.

The skeleton smiles in excitement, holding out her wand “Look! It worked!!”

“Cool..... I think I'll stick to my simple bone wand though. Your's looks super fancy.... and I'm 90% sure my own wand is an extension of my soul....”

“I have no idea what mine is-" Minny gasps, cutting herself off. "Can I try a spell? Or would you get in trouble with the Ministry?”

Lora smiles.

“It's your wand. Go for it. The Ministry can't track magic made by wands they haven't put the trace on.”

Minny's face brightens.

“Oh yeah! Okay then- lumos!”

The wand barely flickers.

“...Well that didn’t work.”

Lora chuckles. “You need to flick it slightly. Like turning on a light switch.”

“Oh, alright- lumos!”

She flicks wand and a bright light shines at the end of the white wood.

“I did it!”

Lora covers her eyes. “Stars that's bright..... ok now to turn it off you say 'nox' while flicking your wand as if you're turning off the light switch.”

“Nox!”

The light seems to get sucked up into the black wood, causing it to disappear.

Lora uncovers her eyes.

“Well... that was an interesting sight. Now that you have a wand it SHOULD help you stop teleporting places by simply thinking about a person... Let me give you those books now.... “

She quickly shortcuts to her room, gets the books, and shortcuts back. “Here you go! All textbooks for magic from first through seventh year! Including potions text books!”

“Woah! Thanks! Although I doubt I’ll be able to get any potion ingredients in Undertale.”

Minny shrugs, and using her magic- “all of the books disappear to my room at the lodge, safe and sound.”

“Now that you have everything you need to learn Wizard magic, is there anything you'd like to do?”

Minny hesitates “...what’s Dumbledore like...?”

“As far as I can tell... he's an old goat set in his ways, but he's still a good guy…”

Minny gains a mischievous glint in her eyelights “...wanna go say hi?”

“.... Am I known for napping in class...?”

Minny pauses.

“...yyyyyes?”

“Yes.”

“Yes!”

Minny holds out her hand. “Do you trust me?”

Honestly the only reason Minny did that was for the reference- one that Lora didn’t catch...

Lora takes Minny’s hand. “As much as Dreamswap Dream terrifies me.”

Minny shutters.

“Oh man he is so scary-”

Lora shutters as well. “NO ONE needs THAT much positivity....”

Minny quickly changes the subject.

“Annnnnd we’re done talking about that terror-” She pulls up her magic. “Lora, Winky and I are surrounded by my magic, and with a quiet pop, we vanish into Dumbledore's office- appearing in” Minny sees the glitter that her magic made “sparkles, apparently.”


	3. Pranks and Magic Problems

“What is with your magic and sparkles!? Granted it isn't glitter, which is a blessing.... But STILL!”

Minny picks up Winky- who had appeared nearby. 

“I have no idea... my attacks dissolve into sparkles too…”

Lora sighs.

“One of the mysteries of the multiverse then....”

Dumbledore stares at where Lora and Minny had appeared in front of him, shocked. “what did I just see..... How did you just Apparate into Hogwarts Lora?! And who is your undead friend.....? I dearly hope you haven't done any dark magic Ms. Potter.”

“No dark magic from me professor~”

“I’ll have you know that that is my magic-”

Lora turns to the other girl, “He means the fact that you're a living skeleton Minny....”

“I was talking about the apparition, and I _am_ technically undead... I did die.”

Lora turns and whispers to Minny.

“That's more true for you than for me.... remember, I did die too. I just had to start over from the baby stage…”

“It's still troubling to have one of the living Undead appear in one's office....”

They both ignore Dumbledore as Minny whispers back to Lora.

“I know- I just thought you wouldn’t want Dumbledore to know…”

“True." Lora turns back to Dumbledore, speaking louder again, "Wellllll...... don't mind us Professor! We'll just be on our way!”

Lora takes Minny's hand and bolts out of the office.

As Minny was being dragged along, she speaks. “Wow, you’re actually running! Where are we going?”

“I got the sudden urge to prank Lockheart. And I couldn't just shortcut out of there! Besides, despite my reputation I DO keep in shape.”

“Pfft- alright. What should we do?”

“I'm thinking... a little bit of stalking... followed by jump scares.”

The skeleton grins.

“Let's do it. How are your glamours? I could go and pretend to be a student and we could make the glamour flicker every now and then- slowly freak him out.”

Minny pauses for a moment. “Although I’m not sure he’s smart enough to pick up on that...”

Lora takes out her wand.

“Making a skeleton look like they are human is easy. It's making a human look like a skeleton I'm having problems with.... So, any thoughts on what you want to look like? Skin tone...? Eye color.... hair?”

Minny shrugs.

“I can’t say I really care- but could you give me pink hair?”

“No problem.”

Lora cast the glamors so that Minny now had a light skin tone, shoulder length pink hair, one blue eye, and one green eye. Then Lora pulled herself, Minny, and Winky into a shortcut to the girls bathroom so Minny could look at her reflection.

“What do you think?”

Minny stares in shock at the mirror.

“Woahhhhh- it’s weird seeing myself look like a human again... looks great though!”

Lora smiles.

“I've spelled it to flicker at random. It should dissolve completely after three hours though.”

Minny nods. “Nice, I know what I want to talk to him about... but I’ll need this to vanish completely at a certain time while I’m talking- want to stalk in the meantime?”

“Sure. Should I disguise myself too? He knows I should be on Holiday at the moment…”

“Probably- oh! Do you think you could you make yourself look like a ghost when I go talk to him?”

Lora shakes her head.

“I don't think so.... that would require me to look transparent. Maybe if I shift to my animagus form I can pose as one of your familiars...? I should still be small enough to pose as a large house cat…”

“Oh right-" Minny facepalms. "I forgot about that- and you can if you want? I’m not sure what else you could do either…”

“Ok. Just remember that I won't be able to speak English but I can still understand you perfectly fine.”

Lora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. As she releases her breath she transforms into a fluffy snow leopard cub, about the size of a large house cat, with blood red eyes instead of her usual hazel.

“Rorrow?”

Minny squeals.

“Oh my god you are so cute!!”

Winky walks up to Lora, giving her a nose boop- the customary greeting in cat.

Lora flattens ears and gives Minny a cute look.

“Mew?”

Minny lightly shakes her hands up and down before stretching one out to Lora.

“Please let me pet you-”

Lora bumps her head into Minny's outstretched hand.

“Hehehehe- awwww you’re so soft!" She scratches behind Lora’s ears.

"Want me to hold you or would you rather walk to Lockhart?”

Lora stares intently at Minny while thinking: _‘I'm not yet used to this form! You'll have to carry me!_ ’

Minny is completely clueless to Lora’s attempt at telepathy.

“Just nod your head if you want me to hold you”

Lora nods head firmly.

“Alrighty!” Minny picks up Winky, who was curiously sniffing Lora. “You have to go here, ‘Kay?” She sticks Winky in the gap where her stomach would go if she had one and scoops up Lora. “TO LOCKHART!”

“RoRow!”

Minny begins running in a random direction before stopping.

“...where’s his classroom...?”

Lora simply uses her magic to shortcut them all in front of Lockhart's classroom.

“Mrow.”

“Woah. That works.”

She quietly walks in, whispering to Lora. “How much time is left for the spell?”

Lora wonders how she was supposed to answer.

“Mew.”

“Oh right- can’t talk... is it more than an hour? Just nod or shake your head.... More than two?”

Lora nods.

“it’s like... two and a half, right...?”

Lora thinks for a moment, _‘Close enough at this point…’_ and nods.

Minny nods.

“Alright, it doesn’t look like he’s here... maybe his office?”

“Rurrr....”

“...I’m assuming that means yes. Wait- he does have an office right? ...Shoot now I can’t remember…”

Lora meows to Winky.

“Is it always like this with her…?”

Winky meows back.

“Yes, Mother is often like this when she has no access to these strange blue things she swallows”

“Blue things....? Nevermind actually. I'll just take us to his office....” Lora then shortcuts them all to the outside of Lockhart’s office.

“Oh! Thanks!” Minny smiles at Lora before knocking on the door.

Lockhart calls from inside. “Come in!”

Minny walks in and attempts to act timid. “H-hello professor?”

“Welcome! Welcome! It's fine, I won't bite you sweetie! Did you come to help with my fan mail? Or did you have a question only the magnificent me can answer? I'm happy with both options!”

Minny could only think _‘ew-’_ but she continues her act.

"W-well- I was, uh, wondering if-f y-you could tell me- um- about yourself? Although I uh, have the t-textbooks- I wanted to hear it from you...?”

Minny internally cringes. _'He's never gonna fall for it-'_

“Wanted to hear it directly from the source I see~ Well I'm happy to oblige! Which one of my MANY adventures would you like to hear about darling~”

_‘Oh my gosh he’s like a worse Mettaton-’_

Minny lays it down thick. “W-well uh, the-the time you dealt w-with that poltergeist? Or- um- those evil s-spirits y-you vanquished? Or the-the uh, ghosts you’ve talked to, o-over the years…”

“Well... there was this one time... But you don't want to hear about THAT particular tale.... I haven't even added it to my published books yet....”

_‘He’s totally doing this on purpose…’_

She still pretends to fall for it.

“W-what?” She takes a small step closer and tries to appear interested.

“I couldn't possibly... Oh well you've twisted my leg! Let us go sit on the sofa while I regale you of this tale~”

Lockhart goes and sits on the lavender sofa directing Minny to sit on the other side.

Minny holds back a grimace and carefully sits on the sofa, making sure not to jostle Winky or Lora.

Her glamour flickers.

Lockhart startles a bit at seeing the glamor flicker but blinks it away thinking that he was simply seeing things.

“Now then! It all started on a trip to North America.... The place is dreadfully infested with malevolent ghosts.... I had decided to stay at this particular hotel....”

Minny pretends to pay ‘rapt’ attention as Lockhart continued the story.

Her glamor continuing to flicker throughout the story- causing Lockheart to become more and more anxious.

Yet soon the story ended.

"W-woah, th-that’s amazing!" Minny pauses, "...C-can I, u-uh, ask one more question?”

Lockhart was a bit freaked out but was not about to deny a fan.

“But of course my dear!”

Minny tilts her head. “H-how would you become a ghost?”

“Well... the only way I know of is to die.... But life has SO much to offer! And how could I leave my fans just to become a ghost!? I'm afraid you'll have to ask a ghost yourself if you really want an answer.” Lockhart was even more freaked out- but was great at acting fine.

Minny nods as if she was just told a great wisdom.

“Of course, of course- that would be a bad thing, I agree... “ Her glamor flickers more- the skeleton anatomy beginning to show.

At this point Lockhart was barely holding in his terror.

“A-are you okay...?”

Minny grins widely and uses magic to make the lights flicker in time with the glamour’s flickers.

“Me? Oh, I’m perfectly fine.... You, on the other hand?”

She chuckles darkly, glamour completely fading away, revealing Minny with a twisted, skeletal grin- magic flowing freely out of her eyesockets. 

“ **y o u b e t t e r r u n** ”

Lockhart jumps off the couch only to faint in sheer terror.

“Oh my god-” Minny starts cackling.

Lora jumps from Minny's hold and transforms back to her human self.

“Ohh... head rush.....” Lora shakes off the dizziness. “Man that was hilarious!”

Minny calms down and starts poking Lockhart, concerned.

“Did I take it too far?”

Lora laughs.

“I don't think so.... he'll forget about it soon enough. Or at least believe it was all a nightmare....”

She goes over to Lockhearts desk and takes out his Makeup supplies. “Want to help me spell his makeup to turn into ridiculous colors upon skin contact..?”

“hmm... what if you glamoured yourself to look like the glamour you put on me and freak him out.” She pauses for a moment. “That might be a bit too mean actually…”

The rest of what Lora said registers.

“Heck yes-” Minny starts helping Lora grab makeup.

Lora charms the makeup. “Yeah... I think it might be best if we return to Snowdin Cabin after we put the makeup back.... No need to give Lockhart anxiety at the moment. He hasn't threatened Harry's safety yet. So I don't want to be _too_ mean to the guy…”

“That’s fair. He is pretty funny to prank though- ooo turn this one into olive green.” Minny holds up foundation.

Lora does so without complaint.

“And... there! That should be the last one! Now time to put the Makeup back in its proper place!” she starts the process of putting the makeup away.

Minny helps put them back- but in the wrong places.

Winky meows.

“You think so Winky..?”

Minny looks back and forth between her cat and Lora.

“You can understand her?!”

Lora shrugs.

“Yep. I understand anything with a Soul.”

“Cool! Does she have a name for me?”

“Mother....”

Minny snorts.

“That is so much better than I thought it would be-”

“Oh...? And what did you think it would be...~”

“Honestly? Something along the lines of “idiot”" Minny smiles wryly. "I tend to seem a bit like one when I’m off my meds... but maybe something like mom? I don’t know- “mother” is just weirdly formal-”

“Dudette, I'm not the one you need to talk this out with. Sounds to me like you should let Winky know how you feel about being formal instead of being on the RAD side~”

Minny cringes away from Lora.

“First of all- never talk like that again. And second- I don’t mind if she calls me mother, it’s just a bit funny.”

Lora pouts. “But I like speaking a fresh language from time to time…”

“Fresh is the only one who can do that.” Minny switches voice to sound like a surfer dude. “An' ya aren’t even doing it right broski, ya gotta throw in as much rad and tubular lingo as possible my brah.” Minny grimaces, switching her voice back.

“That was painful to say wow”

“Ha! That was AMAZING! And you're right I do need to work on that more.... So looks like you've given me permission to continue talking like Fresh sometimes too~”

Minny sighs, rolling her eyelights.

“As long as I’m not around.”

“Fine with me~ ready to go?” Lora holds out a hand.

Minny checks for whoopie cushion, then grabs Lora’s hand.

“Yeah.”

Lora shortcuts them to her bedroom in Snowdin cabin.

“And we're home!”

Minny plops down onto the floor right where she was standing, breathing out a sigh.

“That was fun!”

Lora smiles.

“Agreed! Pranking Lockhart is always fun~”

Winky begins batting at Minny’s face.

Minny nods in agreement to Lora before looking at Winky. “I know I know- it’s almost bedtime-”

Lora glances at the clock. “Yeah it is getting pretty late here.... You should be getting home soon too....”

Minny flops down to a lying position.

“I knowwww... I have no idea how to though…” She huffs in exasperation.

“Can't you just.... I don't know.... 'write' a doorway between your Multiverse and mine into existence....?”

Minny sits back up, sighs, and facepalms.

“Probably? I’m not actually sure how much I’ve locked my Creator skills…”

Minny stands up and pulls up her magic.

“I'll give it a shot... I bring up my magic, forcing it into the shape of a door-” the magic changes to something else on its own “-IIIII mean- two small books, one leading to my undertale, and one to the snowdin cabin.”

She releases her magic before stumbling.

Lora goes to steady Minny. “Are you okay?!”

“Woahhhh... dizzy…” Minny regains her balance. “Yeah... might’ve... might’ve been a bit too much magic at once though... how about I stay here- and you go see if that worked?”

“Sounds like a plan. Want me to bring back some of your skeletons to help you out?”

Minny doesn’t want to make Lora do more work but is in desperate need of magic.

“Please- if you don’t mind...?”

Lora grabs the two books.

“No problem pal. You can rest on my bed right there.... I don't mind. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright...?”

Minny carefully walks to bed- stumbling once or twice.

“Alright- be careful... some of them might try to kill you....and, uh, thanks.”

“Not like I haven't already experienced death.... I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself. I'll be back before you can say something incredibly long that I don't know what the word means.” Lora uses one book to disappear into Minny's multiverse in a flash of sparkles.

Minny immediately attempts to say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.


	4. Hot Skeletons and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, this chapter has big spoilers for Expect the Unexpected, as this crossover takes place pretty late in Minny's timeline. -Kendoe

Lora appears in the library where Minny was reading before she was transported.

“Why is it always sparkles with her magic...!?”

“who’s there!?”

Lora looks towards the voice.

“Just a twelve year old witch wanting to get help for her skeleton friend. Names Lora.”

A skeleton walks out of the shadows.

“names Killer. care to tell me how you got here? and where’s harmony?”

Lora mutters under her breath, “He's hotter in real life.... “ before she replies to the other.

“Minny is the friend I was talking about. She somehow managed to get to my multiverse and become magically exhausted to the point where she needs help regaining her strength. I wasn't about to just send her home in that state. So here I am here in her place.”

Killer stares hard at Lora, looking slightly panicked.

“how much did she use?”

“No clue. Enough to have trouble walking that's for sure. She's in a safe location though. So I'm not worried about her being in any immediate danger.”

“aw sh- “ He begins speeding away, then stops and looks back at Lora. “come on.”

Lora shortcuts to Killers side.

“Lead the way.”

Killer jumps but quickly covers it up and starts walking again.

“so you’re a sans then?”

Lora walks next to Killer.

“I don't consider myself one. It'd feel too much like having a crush on myself then....”

“...i don’t even want to begin unpacking that…” he sees something up ahead, and starts running.

“boss!”

Lora lazily walks after him. “So that's Nightmare huh.....? He is also hot. I can't wait to meet my own version of him....”

“ **W** **hat is it Killer?** ” He spots Lora. “ **and who is that?** ”

“Sup. I'm Lora.”

“ **Nightmare.** ”

“boss we gotta go help minny- she ended up in lora’s multiverse and is really low on magic!”

Nightmare whips his head towards Killer.

 **“How bad?** ”

“She nearly fell several times when she walked to my bed, which was just a few feet away at the time…”

Nightmare curses. “ **Killer, go get my brother.** ”

Killer runs off.

“I would have helped her myself... but I'm inexperienced when it comes to healing magic... both the wizard and monster kind…I should probably work on that.....”

“ **oh, we all suck with it too- she just needs to be near us for awhile... it’s not great how much magic she used though…** ”

“It _is_ sort of expected though. I imagine traveling through your own multiverse takes a quite a bit of magic.... and she managed to travel to a totally different multiverse altogether.”

“ **Y** **ou have as well, it seems.** ”

“I wouldn't have been able to without Minny. It's her magic that's responsible for this.”

 **“Huh…** ”

Killer running back with Dream in his arms.

“i found him!!”

“Aaaaaaahhhh!!”

“why are all skeletons so hot!!!?”

Fresh yells from other side of the lodge.

“Ya better not be sinnin’ brah!”

Lora calls out.

“DON'T WORRY NO UNFRESH THOUGHTS HERE!”

Killer puts down Dream. “let’s go!”

“What is happening??”

“You all might want to hold on to me. I'm not entirely sure the book will take us all back otherwise....” She takes out the book to Snowdin cabin.

“ **Harmony is being an idiot again.** ” Nightmare grabs onto Lora. Killer grabs Nightmares hood.

Dream sighs.

“Of course she is…” he grabs Lora’s arm.

Lora activated the book causing them all to vanish into sparkles. They reappeared in Loras classically messy bedroom. “I'm back~”

Winky meows. Minny is asleep on the bed.

“Don’t worry Winky. I think we have some fish in the fridge... I'll go get it.” She shortcuts away.

Nightmare quickly scoops up Minny, Dream joining him.

“Brother I have to be by her too.”

Nightmare rolls eyelight.

“ **yeah yeah-** ”

Lora shortcuts back with a plate of salmon.

“I have food for you Winky!”

She sets the plate on the floor. Both Dream and Nightmare sit on the floor with Minny sitting between them.

Winky purrs a thanks to Lora.

“You're welcome Winky.” Lora looks towards Nightmare and Dream. “You think I can join the cuddle pile?”

Dream nods and Nightmare shrugs indifferently.

Killer speaks up. “wait I wanna join too-”

“Yea!” Lora shifts into her leopard form and goes to snuggle Minny.

The awake skeletons startle at Lora changing forms before settling back down, and Killer snuggles into Nightmares side.

Lora purrs in delight.

Winky finishes eating and joins Lora in Minny's lap.

After some time passes Minny wakes up.

“ugh..." Looking at her surroundings she furrows her brows. "Night? Dream? When did you get here?”

“I'm here too!” Killer pipes up.

“Roww.”

“Wha-?" Minny looks at the cats in her lap. "Oh, hey Lora-" she yawns "wha’s goin’ on?”

Lora squirms out of Minny's lap and transforms when she gets far enough away. She turns back to the skeletons.

“I got you your skeletons. Then we came back and had a cuddle pile.”

“Darn…” Minny stretches. “wish I-" she yawns again" -I was awake for that.”

“ **D** **on’t worry- we’ll make a big snuggle pile for you when we get home** ”

“Yayyyy” _happy Minny noises_.

Lora snorts. “And you say I'm the adorable one~”

Dream speaks to Lora. “She gets like this when she’s tired…”

And directs his attention to Minny. “I think you might need more sleep, Minny.”

Minny shakes her head.

“You are the adorable one!” She yawns and slumps into Dreams side.

“I'm twelve. I'm meant to be adorable.”

Lora looks at the time.

“I'll go see about getting some dinner. I'm sure Harry won't mind cooking a small feast for everyone.”

“do you have chocolate?” Killer asks.

Dream tries to protest. “Oh no it’s fine! We can just leave-!”

“Yes to the chocolate, it's in my closet, help yourself but don't let my brother know I had it. And no to you just leaving. Minny needs more rest, and I want to make sure she has enough energy to safely make it home. Skeletons with her or not.”

Killer immediately scrambles to the closet. “thank you!!”

“‘m fineeee” Minny attempts to stand up.

Lora shortcuts away with the books to talk to Harry as Nightmare and Dream rush to catch Minny if she falls.

Nightmare finally just scoops her up into his tentacles.

“ **Sit.** ”

Harry could be heard through the floor.

“ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T COMMIT NECROMANCY SISTER? THE AMOUNT OF SKELETONS YOU KNOW KEEP INCREASING…”

Dream snorts at hearing this.

“FINE. I'LL INCREASE THE AMOUNT OF SPAGHETTI FOR TONIGHT.”

Lora shortcuts back to her room.

“He said he didn't mind.”

“Coo’ beans.”

Nightmare nods in thanks.

“Thank you for having us.”

Killer's face is stuffed with chocolate and he couldn't respond.

“So what would you all like to know? We have a bit of time before Harry calls us to eat…”

“I don’t think I ever got your name?” Dream asks.

“Names Lora. Lora Potter. Nice to meet you.” She holds out hand with whoopie cushion charm silently casted.

Dream grabs hand. “Nice to meet you-” he was interrupted by a loud _Pfffffffffffffffttttttttttttt_..... courtesy of the charm.

“Ha! I love this charm~” Lora takes her hand back.

Dream stares deadpan at Lora.

“Every time I swear-" He walks to Nightmare, throwing his hands up in exasperation- then taking Minny from him.

“Mine now”

Minny protests weakly. “heyyy-”

Nightmare pouts at Dream before turning to Lora.

“ **Don't worry, he’s just salty that every Sans he’s met so far has managed to do that.** ”

“Still don't consider myself a Sans......” Lora grumpily mutters.

 **“Right, sorry**.”

Killer had his mouth full of chocolate. “ow ‘i’ ‘ou eh oo uff?”

Lora looks at Killer in confusion. “Can anyone translate that for me...?”

Dream sighs, “He wants to know how you got to us?”

Lora pulls out the books.

“Minny's magic created these to be able to travel between our two multiverses.” She puts the books back in her inventory. “I'll give them to you after dinner. Don't worry.”

“Huh-”

“ **-interesting**.”

Dream and Nightmare awkwardly stare at each other.

Lora sighs.

“This is going nowhere... how about we play two truths and a lie to make things less awkward and more fun for everyone?”

Minny yawns once more, sleepily raising her hand- Dream pushing it back down. “Oh! Can I go first?”

“Sure.”

“Okay so I have grey eyelights, I like reading, and I’ve died three times.”

“ **No need to make it so obvious-** ”

“I'm saying it's the third option. To my knowledge you've only died once so far....”

Dream speaks up, skeptical of how Lora- and likely Nightmare- could get such an obvious answer wrong.

“Her eyelights are black and white…”

“ **...You what-** ”

“You are aware that this is two truths and _one_ lie right Minny? Not one truth and two lies....” Lora questioned Minny.

“Yup.”

“ **When was the third time.** ”

“Technically... it was the first time…”

“I want to know when _else_ you died at all.... I died before your fic was finished after all....”

The Ask Box makes itself known. “Don't worry Lora! I'll update you on Minny's fic!”

“Really? Thanks EclipseStoryWritter! I'm looking forward to it!”

“No problem!”

Minny smiles. “In that case, I’m not telling you~”

“That's fine. I don't want spoilers after all.... Now who wants to go next? If no one volunteers I'll go!”

**“I’ll go after you then.”**

“Ok! First, I've never broken a bone. I once drank BBQ sauce. And, I'm the older twin between Harry and I.”

Minny hums in thought. “Well, I know the last one is true... the second one, maybe?”

“I say the first one.”

“Dream is correct! I HAVE broken bones before!”

Minny hesitates, “...how was the bbq sauce?”

“Yes!” Dream gives a smol fist pump.

“It was second best to ketchup.”

“Nice. Your turn Nighty!”

“ **Alright... uhhh... I hate apples, Horror has tried to eat my tentacles, and... I like killing people...?** ” Nightmare cringes at his own awkwardness.

“The last one.” Lora deadpanned.

“I already know the answer, so I’m not saying anything.”

“I would hope it’s the last one, brother.”

**“Yeah... I kinda panicked…”**

“I could hear it in your voice. The trick with lying though is to put a tiny bit of truth into your words. For instance my lie. Yes I've broken bones before. But who said they had to be my own~?”

Nightmare points to Lora. “ **You. I like you.** ”

“Ooo! Whose bones did you break?”

Dream remains silent.

Lora cheerily replies. “Quirrell's. He was a treat to Harry.”

“Oh yeah. He deserved it.”

Harry shouted through the floorboards. “SISTER, TURN OFF YOUR PROTECTIVE BLOOD LUST! I CAN FEEL IT FROM HERE!”

“SORRY BRO!”

Minny giggles. “Go Dream!”

“Uhhh- how about Killer goes first?”

Everyone turns only to find Killer in a food coma.

“.... I think he had too much chocolate.... at least he didn't get into my chocolate frog stash I have under my bed though....”

“Yeaahhh... alright I'll go- I enjoy making people happy, I've killed someone, annnnnd... I fight better with my staff than my bow.”

“Second option. I don't think you have the guts to permanently kill someone.”

Nightmare smirks.

“Welllllll... it technically wasn't permanent …”

“I don't even WANT to consider it Dream. Even if it is the truth. It reminds me of something Swap Dream might do... so I WILL NOT even believe that you would kill anyone.”

“It wasn't on purpose!” Dream defends.

“That's better, but I'm still not going to consider it.”

“Alright I guess.”

Lora points to Killer.

“Should we do something about that...? I know a few spells that would wake him up.....”

“Oh wait, watch this” Minny shakily gets up, walks over to Killer, and gives him a forehead kiss.

Killer immediately opens his eyes.

“ **He’s sleeping beauty.** ”

“Aww~ true loves kiss DOES work every time~”

Killer and Minny start blushing and trying to deny what Lora said, but they were too flustered.

“FOODS READY!”

“Looks like it's time to go eat! Race you down the stairs~” Lora shortcuts away.

“saved by the bell!”

*Killer has fled.

Nightmare picks up Minny and starts walking down the stairs. “ **Do we tell her that you’ve literally done that to all of us?** ”

Minny was still blushing. “Please don’t-”

Dream follows behind Nightmare.

Jevil flies from his hideout in the walls and down the stairs. “FOOD!”

“What the-!?”

Minny wraps one of Nightmares tentacles around her head. “Nope! I do not see.”

Hermione comes out of Harry's room and heads down the stairs, seeing the skeleton's reactions to the pixy. 

“I see you ran into Jevil then.”

“Oh man i forgot that was his name-” Minny starts laughing.

“I have no idea what you're laughing about.... that pixy can be a menace at times.....”

_“Exactly.”_

“You don't realize what he does all the time do you....? No secret that he hears stays that way from Lora.....it makes wrapping presents especially hard…” Hermione then heads towards dining room.

Minny turns to Nightmare, opening her mouth.

“ **Absolutely not**.”

“Dang it.”

At the dining room, Lora, Killer, Hermione and Jevil took their seats. Jevil sitting on Lora's shoulder happily chatting her ear off.

Lora was nodding along to what Jevil was saying about what Harry wanted for Giftmass when Minny, Dream, and Nightmare walk in.

Harry comes in carrying the food. “HELP YOURSELVES EVERYONE!”

Lora flicks her wand and has the food plate itself for everyone.

“MUST YOU DO THAT EVERY MEAL LORA? YOU DON'T NEED MAGIC TO DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU!”

“But it's less work this way....!”

“I DON'T CARE.”

Dream mumbles “They really do act like a Sans and Papyrus though....”

“They aren’t.”

“thank you for having us!”

“ **yes, thank you** ”

“Thanks!”

“Thank you very much!”

“YOU'RE QUITE WELCOME. IT'S ALWAYS NICE WHEN FRIENDS ARE OVER.....Even Though This Is The First Time We've Had Friends Over......”

“Oof- well maybe we can come over every now and then?”

“ **We’ll see about that.** ”

“You don't have to trouble yourselves. Harry and I aren't home much anyway nowadays due to school.... besides, you wouldn't know when we would be home in the first place because of the dimensional time difference.”

“hmm... I guess you’re right... maybe you could come to us? You don’t have to of course-”

“I wouldn't mind visiting. But I'd need a way to travel too and from our multiverses....”

Hedwig makes herself known from her perch. “Bark!”

“Really...?”

“Bark!”

“If you're sure.... She said that she would be happy to deliver letters between the two of us Minny.”

“well we do have two books- and thank you... Hedwig? That’s your name right?”

Hedwig nods.

“I'm pretty sure that you need both books. One book leads to your multiverse and the other takes you to mine…”

“It could work if the books could take objects alone, like the other book... right?”

“Theoretically.... But then again maybe when you go home you can take Hedwig with you. Then send her back with the book that leads to your dimension? That way you have the book that leads to mine while I have the book that leads to yours?”

“That could work!” Minny cheers.

Hermione speaks up. “Is no one going to question how an owl is going to travel the multiverses to deliver stuff despite everyone else having trouble traveling them in general?!”

“ **We have books, apparently.** ”

“nope.”

Minny shrugs.

“IF HEDWIG SAYS SHE CAN DO IT THEN I BELIEVE HER..... SHE CAN STEAL MY BACON NO MATTER WHAT I DO ANYWAY... I'M CERTAIN SHE CAN TRAVEL THE MULTIVERSE WITHOUT USING ANY BOOKS.”

“Hedwig is like the annoying dog in that respect. Don't question her abilities....”

Dream chuckles. “Alright then.”

“I should probably give up logic entirely when dealing with you two shouldn't I?” Hermione asks.

“That Would Be Wise.”

“Honestly probably.”

“Well! Now that that's settled... let's eat!” Lora happily starts eating after giving Jevil some garlic bread to eat.

Killer eats a few bites of spaghetti before going for the garlic bread.

Dream starts eating while Nightmare, who is still holding Minny, eats a few bites before trying to convince Minny to eat.

“I’m not hungry-” she protests.

Harry decides to play dirty and pouts with tears in his eyes.

“Is My Spaghetti That Repulsive To You....? And I tried So Hard To Make It Eatable For Skeletons…”

Minny sighs, knowing she can’t say no to that face- even if it was fake

"Alright- I’ll eat some-” She takes a few bites. “Hey this is really good!”

Harry smirks in satisfaction. “OF COURSE IT IS! I'VE BEEN COOKING SINCE I COULD WALK AFTER ALL!”

Lora nods in agreement. “True.”

Dream became concerned at that.

“I don’t think that’s very safe-”

“Take up your concerns about child safety with our relatives. They would disagree with you.”

“I honestly wouldn’t be that sad if they died-”

“ **Wow, you actually made her sort of violent, they must be awful people.** ”

“I HAVE TO AGREE WITH MINNY ON THIS ONE. BUT I DO WONDER IF DUDLEY WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE THEIR SPOILING.....”

“Poor Duddykins.... He might not ever grow up from a child mentality.....”

Minny whispers to Lora. “Canonly he gets too fat to be very functional... and he stays a jerk...”

Lora whispers back, “Really? That poor kid.... I wonder what he's like now though? Harry and I haven't seen the Dursleys in YEARS.....”

“Honestly? It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s still similar. The Dursley’s would mostly ignore Harry minus making him do housework- and I know they had enough money to hire someone to do it…But- your life is different from the books.”

“I envy canon Harry then.... I wish they ignored us more than they did.....”

“Yeah…”

Dream puts hands on both girls’ heads. “No sad.”

“Pfft-”

Minny starts to laugh.

Harry tosses Lora a ketchup bottle. “I AGREE WITH THE BRIGHT SKELETON. STOP THINKING OF THOSE TIMES SISTER! WE LEFT THEM AND GOT AN ACTUAL FAMILY FROM GRAMS AND GRAMPS!”

Lora catches the bottle and laughs. “Ok bro! You're right, as always.”

“Okay okay-” Minny starts to shiver and make grabby hands at Dream, who picks her up.

“hey what time do ya think it is at our place right now?” Killer askes curious. 

“I'd say at least half an hour since I came to get you all. So around lunch time.”

“weird…”

Lora shrugs. “What can you do? This multiverse moves quicker than your own.”

“I blame the writing styles.” Minny states.

“That's quite possible.”

Through the Ask box one of the Authors speak up. “HEY! IT'S HARD TO WRITE EVERY LITTLE DETAIL ABOUT YOUR LIFE!”

“Shut up Eclipse. You shouldn't go breaking the fourth wall using the ask box.”

Minny starts laughing.

Nightmare and Dream show visible confusion.

Harry looks at Lora skeptically. “YOU AREN'T SICK AGAIN ARE YOU LORA? YOU ONLY SEEM TO HEAR THE VOICES WHEN YOU'RE SICK AFTER ALL....”

“Na bro. I'm 100% healthy. I just became permanently open to the ask box a few months ago is all.”

Harry was still skeptical. “IF YOU SAY SO SISTER.....”

“Don’t worry she’s fineeee…” Minny butts in.

“ IT'S MY JOB AS HER BROTHER TO WORRY... JUST LIKE SHE CONSTANTLY WORRIES ABOUT ME.”

Minny smiles. “Yup you two are adorable-”

Lora nods in agreement. “And I own it.”

“OF COURSE I AM! I'M THE AMAZING HARRY AFTER ALL!”

Minny gestures at the twins like: _'can you believe this?'_ before turning to Dream.

"Dream can I-"

"Absolutely not."

Soon everyone finished eating, and Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes to the skeletons and left to finish wrapping presents.

Jevil left to spy and figure out what said presents were.

And Hedwig found herself a new perch on Nightmares shoulder.

Lora looks sadly at Minny.

“Guess this is it huh...? You're finally going home.... man it feels like we've known each other for years instead of a mere day...!”

Minny smiles sadly. “It does!"

She squirms out of Dreams hold and walks up to Lora.

“Hug?” She opens her arms slightly.

“Hug.” Lora hugs Minny tightly.

Minny hugs back just as tightly- before pulling back. “we’ll figure out how to visit- okay?”

“Okay. Remember to send Hedwig back with the book leading to your Multiverse. Just in case…”

“Alright.”

Lora had an idea and gains a mischievous look in her eyes. “I don't think you'll miss me _too_ much though Minny~”

Minny squints at Lora.

“...What do you mean?”

“Nothing~” Lora then cast a silent, delayed, glamor charm on Minny. The charm was timed to activate by the time Minny got home and would make her look like her human self for about an hour.

“ ...Alright then…”

“Bark!”

“Hush Hedwig we’re friendshipping-”

“Ha! Good one! Hedwig is right.... You should get going…”

Lora pulls out the books from her inventory.

“Here are your tickets home…”

“Alright... let’s keep in touch!” Minny gives a quick hug before heading back to her skellies. “We'll send Hedwig back as soon as possible!”

Lora waves goodbye. “Yeah! Till we meet again for now!”

“Bye!”

All of the skeletons + Hedwig vanish in a burst of sparkles.

“I wish I could have seen their reactions.... oh well! Hedwig will fill me in on the details later!” Lora then shortcuts to her bedroom.

_With Minny..._.

Minny and co appear in the library with sparkles surrounding them.

“ **What is with your magic and glitter?** ”

Minny shrugs and makes an “I don’t know” sound. 

Dream grabs Hedwig from her perch on Nightmare- giving her the book they just used. “Give this to Loraaaaaaa-” He then turns to see a human looking Harmony. “who are you??!”

Minny jumps.

“What? Who is who??”

“You!!”

Hedwig takes the book and flies to a window.

“You is who?”

“No-!" Dream sighs. "You’re Harmony aren’t you…”

“I’m so confused?” Minny states.

Hedwig watches the Chaos from her new perch.

“ **Look at your hand Minny**.” Nightmare points out.

“Wha-?” She looks at her hand. “Why do I have skin-??”

Hedwig wished she could laugh, thinking _‘you should have known that Lora would prank you..... She IS a known prankster~’_

Killer starts trying to play with Minny's pink hair.

“Why are you asking me??”

“ **Do you have any idea what happened?** ”

“No-” Minny then spots Hedwig.

“Waiiiiit- Lora I swear-!! This is what she meant isn’t it?”

Hedwig, knowing her job was done, takes off out the window and disappears into the clouds with a “Bark!”

Minny sputters. “Wait!! How long is this gonna last??”

She angrily stuffs her hands into her pockets only to feel a piece of paper. “Wha-?” She takes it out and unfolds it.

The note read:

“The spell is temporary! You should have expected me to prank you, you know~ 

Have fun being human for an hour~!

Love- Lora. ♡~”


End file.
